


Reinhardt Brings the Thunder!

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Reinhardt meets new friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: When Ike invites Reinhardt to the Ultimate tournament as an Echo of Robin, how could the Thunder Magician refuse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Robin ever got an echo Reinhardt would be perfect bc he's the thunder mage. The only thing that needs to be changed is the looks of his up b and side b. I have no idea for his down B.

"So you're the applicant that Ike was regarding in high praise?" The white appendage asked.

"Well yes. As a general of Friege-" Reinhardt said while trying to not be off put by the Hand being well a disembodied hand.

"Finally someone that won't be a complete moron. And now Dark Pit and Meta Knight have an anti hero buddy."

"Sir, I am not under the anti hero category. I am merely a soldier to my kingdom, whether Askr or Friege, and I only obey orders."

"Who knew Ike was actually on to something." The hand muttered to himself. "Well, we need you to sign some papers first."

"The waiver for if I die due to farting? Ike already caught me up to speed. Oh and don't even try to pull the World of Light on me. You will be mauled to death by a faceless and an overprotective fangirl. Or sacrificed for Doritos." The mage snarked, but he knew Lukas would unleash Shade or Anthony on this tournament. Berkut would unleash himself.

"That and brand loyalty. So no Xbox or Playstation." "

Oh I know. The twelve year olds tell all on why mute button is one of Mila's blessings."

Master Hand was starting to like this guy already. Ike was onto something.

* * *

 

"Seriously, another weeb!?" A voice erupted from the crowd of smashers, and Reinhardt knew that rage all too well if his time with Berkut proved anything. 

"At this point it's going to be Fire Emblem Smash!"

"He has baby hands!"

And at that point all sorts of insults were going on. Reinhardt looked down to see that his fellow emblem warriors were cheering him on with thumbs ups while the younger smashers were trying to find some sort of peace, and the marshmallow? He was coloring, reminding Reinhardt of Anthony. Maybe he could do the "facetime" Shade showed him to say hi after this. But the next thing that happened, was a spark of blue flames.

"ENOUGH!" Ike roared in a way that wasn't normal for him. "Reinhardt is not a weeb nor does he have baby hands! He brings magic to the stage in a whole new way so he's not another anime swordsdweeb! You know that Magic is Everything that Robin keeps joking about? THAT IS THIS MAN! At one point, this man was the Brawl Meta Knight of FEH! And on top of that he is a very caring and overprotective man that will be there for us if we give him a chance! Y'all said Ridley was too fucking big, now look at him. WE HAVE A FUCKING PLANT FOR A FIGHTER FOR GODS SAKE!"

"And there goes the chair." Marth muttered as Robin put out the smouldering mess that remained of the chair. 

"I should have let Shade come so she could knock someone out..." Reinhardt muttered.

"Do I smell chaos!?" A jovial voice called out that reminded the mage knight of Henry.

"No Crazy, just rage and the pie you left in the oven!" Ike called back to the voice. 

"Ok thank you Ikey Poo!" 

"Ikey Poo?" Everyone asked in union.

"Don't even ask."

"This went a lot worse than expected...." Master Hand sighed. "Isabella should be here shortly to show you around. The bar is up on the 3rd floor if you need it, because that's where I'll be. MEETING DISMISSED!"


	2. Learn Your Moves (Intermission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look at Reinhardt's moveset

B: Thoron. Like Robin's except a bit bulkier but uses more weapon durability

Side B: Rexbolt. Makes a tower of thunder to block attacks and stun opponents. Has it's own durability

Up B: Dire Thunder. One of his two moves without durability, he shoots a beam straight up similar to Greninja's recovery. 

Down B: Distant Counter. The other move without durability, he counters a ranged attack with Meisterschwert, going in the general direction of the attacker and not exactly locking on like other counters 

Final Smash: Dire Thunder Blade. Olwen and Ishtar make cameos but it's mostly Kirby's final smash with the Ultra sword and not like Robin's, even though he wishes Ishtar would join him for something like that. GG man. GG

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Shade taught Ike the term "y'all."  
> 2\. Reinhardt's intro was a mess provided by the fire emblem fandom when the Adrift banner released when Camilla got her 5th alt.   
> 3\. Don't ask about the Ikey Poo.  
> 4\. Ike basically accepted Reinhardt's brotherly love as a normal thing for everyone to receive, but he's not sure if many will get that now.


End file.
